All Girls Academy
by McBossyPants
Summary: Ciel will pretend to be a female as he will be attending an all girls academy. Every new girl gets a butler, Ciel's butler is Sebastian. The questions are simple. Why is Ciel there? Why is Sebastian suspecting Ciel? But most importantly, why is Sebastian caring too much then he's supposed to? Drama/Horror/Romance
1. Mission

_First Chapter: Mission_

* * *

"Young Master, you have an envelope from the queen." Mey-Rin said with a smile. "You'll do as great as usual!" she said happily while handing Ciel the note.  
"Thank you for your encouragement but I don't need it. I haven't failed any missions and I don't plan to. Anyways, you may leave." Ciel replied. Mey-Rein bowed her head and then scurried off.

Ciel ripped the envelope gently and then read the letter.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive. I have a mission for you to do, it's in Paris. Recently, at an all-girls academy, there's been missing girls._

_Witness say that they have seen a man. We think it's molesting because we have discovered a girl two days ago._

_Her clothes have been and she had bruises everywhere. _

_So, we ask for you to investigate. But I'm sorry to say but you have to go undercover._

_Would you mind if you stayed at Paris for a while until you find the criminal? _

_Also, by undercover, I mean that you will have to dress like a girl._

_At the academy, you will have a butler. We still haven't found out if the person is a female or male._

_Anyways, please leave today in the afternoon. We already enrolled you. all you have to do is dress like a girl though._

_Sincerly, Queen Victoria_

"What?" Ciel muttered under his breath. "She want's me to dress as a girl and go to an all-girls academy? But this is a crime after all. My duty of being a Phantomhive is running the Funtom company and assisting the queen. I'm certain that I'll have to accept this. Still, how could I possibly trick anybody into thinking I'm a girl?"

He sighed as he put his hand underneath his chin, thinking for a bit.

"I'll have to ask Mey-Rin about this." He stated as he got up from his chair walking towards the door. He opened the door, closing it behind him. Then he went to look for Mey-Rin in the kitchen. But he only found Baldroy making some type of...food. Well, that's what Baldroy called it. Ciel, however, called it burnt items.

I walked out and then went outside to look for Finnian. I found him admiring the sky.

"Finnian. Do you know where Mey-Rin is?" he asked. Finnian turned around to face his master.

"It's good to see you, young master. Anyways, I think I saw her inside the library." he said with a smile.

Ciel nodded. "Another thing." he started. "I have a trip to go to. I don't know how long I'll be gone though. When I leave, the four of you will take care of the mansion while I'm gone, alright?"

After Ciel had said that, Finnian frowned. "When are you going young master?" he asked sadly.

Ciel huffed as he put a hand on his forehead. "I'm leaving this afternoon." Ciel replied. "I'm sorry for you telling you so suddenly but it's a very important job. I'll be going now." he said while walking off towards the library.

Finnian frowned. He put his head down. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

**Library**

"Now these go into.."

"Mey-Rin." Ciel started, startling the clumsy maid. She started to lose her balance on the ladder she was on but luckily caught herself. She turned her and noticed it was her master. Mey-Rin smiled as she started to climb down the ladder with one hand. With the other she was holding two books.

"Yes sir? What do you need?"

Ciel felt his face heat up. He started fiddling with his fingers behind his back.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said firmly while Mey-Rin gave a nod.

"Ask away!"

Ciel gulped. "Well I was just wondering...if you could dress me and teach me how to act like a proper female." he stated nervously. Total silence was in the room then.

Until Mey-Rin started spoke.

"Are you serious!?" she shrieked excitedly though Ciel didn't know. He sadly nodded with embarrassment.

"The queen has gave me a new mission. Apparently, I have to go undercover as a girl. I have no experience in that whatsoever. Teach me so I know how to act." he stated.

Mey-Rin smiled. She bowed her head at her master.

"Leave it all to me! Young master, you won't need to worry! I'll dress you up first and then we'll begin! I have the perfect out!" she exclaimed happily while she kept moving around the room, ooing and aahing about Ciel's new look.

Meanwhile, Ciel sighed thinking that he shouldn't have asked for help in the first place.

"So can we go someplace private? I don't want anybody seeing me." he reminded. Mey-Rin nodded again.

"Don't worry about that sir! You go to your room and wait for me. I'll bring your clothes and extension." she stated with a grin. She was seriously excited that she had a bit of a nosebleed...

* * *

**Ciel's Room  
**

Ciel had gone back to his room like Mey-Rin requested. He had sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the door. Suddenly, the door busted open showing Mey-Rin with feminine clothes in her arms. Did he mention a jet-black extension was there as well.

"Well. I've gotten the clothes that I think you would like. Try them on sir."

She walked up to Ciel and handed him the clothes while putting the extension on the bed.

Ciel nodded and made his maid turn around. He removed his clothing and looked at the outfit.

It had been a short-sleeved white ruffled blouse with a black vest. There was a black ruffled skirt that was a bit above his knees but not any higher. Lastly, the shoes were dark-red combat boots that were below his knees.

Ciel had to admit that is wasn't too bad. He tried it and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You can look now." he said. Mey-Rin turned around and looked at Ciel.

She was now having a nose-bleed waterfall with her jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness! You look just like a girl!" she exclaimed. Ciel was now flustered.

"I don't see it." he muttered. She grinned while stuffing her nose with tissues.

"You will when you put this wing on." she started. She walked over to the bed and picked up the extension. Then she walked over to Ciel and clipped the extension to his short hair. "Done." she replied. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror again and he couldn't help but think.

"Damnit, I look like a girl now!" he shrieked as Mey-Rin giggled.

"It's now time to learn how to act like a female, my lady."

"I am not a lady!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later, 5:00PM  
**

"I have to go now." Ciel said as he buttoned his now male shirt. Mey-Rin nodded as she gave her master a salute.

"Like I said earlier, you'll do fine!"

Ciel chuckled. "Let's hope your right." he said. He started to walk away with Mey-Rin following behind, taking his luggage.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Baldroy was comforting Finnian.

"Young master will only be gone for a while. It's not like we'll burn the house down when he's gone." Baldroy stated while rubbing Finnian's back.

"But still. Young master hasn't gone on a trip without one of us! It'll be weird to see him go on his own." he stated. Baldroy nodded in agreement.

"You're right but our master is growing up. We must let him make his own decisions, even if it means not agreeing." he explained.

"Talking about me already?" Ciel said cutting the two guys off, he was walking down the steps. "Sorry I didn't tell you Baldroy but you seemed busy. Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm not taking any of you four." Ciel looked at Tanaka.

"Ho, Ho, Ho."

"This trip is different. I cannot have any distractions. With that being said, I wish you good luck. Don't burn the house while I'm gone." he said. Ciel walked to the front door with Mey-Rin following behind.

Finnian let a tear go down. It's not like his master was dying or leaving forever but he couldn't help but miss his presence.

"Mey-Rin. I order you to make sure nothing goes wrong in the palace. Even though you're the clumsiest and the most nervous one, I'd like to thank you with an independent job." Ciel started. He walked towards the carriage, Mey-Rin opened the door for her master, he walked inside while she put his luggage inside with him.

"Really?!" she asked happily. Ciel smiled, an actual smile, as he gave a nod.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." he said firmly. Mey-Rin smiled.

"Alright. Good-bye master!"

Ciel waved to his maid. Then, the carriage started. It was gonna be a long way to Paris..

* * *

**Ciel's POV, Three Day's Later  
**

"Sir wake up." somebody said while shaking me. I groaned but rubbed my eye. Then I sat up and yawned.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"We're here." the person said. I nodded and took my luggage. I walked out while giving my last yawn.

"So where am I supposed to go?" I said confused. The man pointed in front of me.

"That's the academy. You will be living there sir." he stated. I nodded while mumbling. He bowed and then left.

I huffed as I looked at the academy. I had to admit that it looked alright. Was all white but large.

"I'll change behind this statue quickly. I'll wear what Mey-Rin first showed me." I muttered. I speed-walked over to a statue that was supposedly an angel. "If you were an angel that aren't you supposed to be protecting these girls?" I mumbled while taking out my clothes.

First I took off my clothes and quickly put my shirt on. Next my pants. Then my boots and lastly but extension. Mey-Rin luckily taught me how to before I left. Once I finished, I turned my head to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear so I quickly stuffed my male-clothes into my luggage. Then I dusted myself and walked inside the academy.

There was a women inside. I guess she was the helper? Either way, I walked up to her.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said firmly with no hesitation. The women turned her head and looked at me. Then she looked down at a clipboard.

Personally I wasn't worried but I was nervous if she could tell I was a boy. She looked down for a while until her head went up with a smile.

"Ciel Phantomhive, room twenty-five. Here's your schedule. Anyways, your room is upstairs and you share with Elizabeth Midford. Your butler will be coming up in a while." she said as she handed me my schedule and key.

I gave her a nod and walked away. She might've thought I was rude but I don't care for that. I was just glad that I made it.

* * *

**A/N: That was my first fanfic for Kuroshitsuji! Hope you liked it!  
**


	2. Sebastian

_Second Chapter: Sebastian_

* * *

**Ciel's POV  
**

"Room twenty-five, room twenty-five." I muttered under my breath while going up the stairs. Once I was upstairs, I checked the doors numbers. I realized they were in order so I looked for the twenties. Then, I found it. I sighed in relief.

"Now I can finally relax." I unlocked the door with the key the women had given me. Then I turned the knob and went inside, closing the door behind me. I had only taken three steps until somebody had thrown themselves on me!

"Hello!" a girl said with her squeaky high-pitched voice. She was clinging herself on my neck.

"Who are you!?" I yelled as I tried to pull her off. The girl giggled.

"Silly you! I'm Elizabeth! But call me Lizzie!" she exclaimed. "I'm your roommate!"

"Roommate?!" I shrieked nervously. I had no time for this at all. First I have to pretend I am a girl for a while. But now, I have a real female living with me!?

"Of course! But besides that, what's your name?" she asked.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you." I ordered frustrated. Elizabeth obligated and got off. She dusted herself and then looked at me with her wide green-eyes. I could tell she was quite curious about me.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Supposedly, I'm sent here because in my other school, I have caused many troubles." Elizabeth nodded her head, understanding. I had lied to her but it didn't matter. I could not tell that I was actually the owner of the Funtom company the queen's guard dog. Besides, she seems like she has a big mouth..

"Well then I hope you won't cause too much trouble here." A man said, startling Elizabeth and I. We turned our heads to see where the voice had come from.

It was a man. He seemed like he wasn't old nor was he young. Pretty tall but he is an adult. The man had pale white skin with raven-black hair. What surprised me though was his eyes, his red eyes looked as if you one glance, they could kill you.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. The man chuckled as he got bowed. Then he put his hand over his chest.

"I am your butler, Sebastian Michaelis." he replied. My eyes went wide and I gaped my mouth a bit.

"B-Butler?" I stuttered confused. Sebastian nodded.

"Didn't the women at the entrance tell you? All the young girls get a butler. Female or male." he stated. I nodded but in my mind I was thinking this was all wrong.

_If there were rapes here then it's the academy's fault. Seriously, why would they hire male butlers for the girls? _I sighed and put my hand over my forehead.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes while shaking my head.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just wondering though, can you show me around?"

Sebastian nodded and then walked towards the door. I walked past him, while he closed the door behind, leaving Elizabeth.

* * *

_I didn't want his help nor did I need it. But I did need to check him. The lesser people, the better chances I can go home.  
_

"Young mistress." he started. "Where do you want to go?"

I shivered a bit just thinking about me being a mistress but I replied.

"Wherever. It doesn't matter to me, I'm new so.." I paused after that. I realized I wasn't acting like a proper lady. Luckily, Sebastian thought I finished talking because he spoke up.

"Alright. I guess we'll keep walking. If there's a room were in or near, I'll explain."

I nodded my head. "That'll do."

**(Nobody's POV)  
**

_The young mistress is acting strange.. She seems very careless but uses proper words.. I'll have to investigate. Especially with her old school. Of course it's not right going into people's privacy but, I am more than a butler. I am one hell of a butler._

Sebastian showed the young mistress the dining room. "This is where we dine. You may watch television here as well. There are many tables here. You can sit by yourself, eat with a guest or friend or lastly, dine with how many friends you have." he explained. He watched Ciel's expression, out of the corner of his eye.

Her expression seemed bored and unfazed. "Seems like a bore then. Can't you eat in your room? You know, with a desk?" Ciel asked. Sebastian frowned as bowed his head down.

"I'm sorry young mistress but we find that dirty. The academy's name "The Proper Girls Academy" is telling folks that our job of being a worker here is changing these young girls into proper women. By letting you eat in your room, it shows you have no interest in changing." Sebastian replied firmly while Ciel frowned.

"Fine, but if I will then you must attend breakfast, lunch and dinner with me. That's an order." he commanded. Sebastian grinned as he kneeled down. He put his hand over his chest.

"Yes, young mistress."

Ciel cleared his throat. Sebastian got up and tilted his head.

"Sebastian." Ciel started. "Do not call me young mistress. Call me, my lord." he ordered. Sebastian bowed his head.

"Yes, my lord. Now, shall we move on?"

Ciel chuckled. "Alright, let's go." And with that being said, they moved to the next room.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were now in the ballroom, weirdly enough, music was playing.

Sebastian let out a chuckle. He walked in the middle of the room and stuck his hand out to his mistress.

"Shall we dance?" he asked. After he had said that, Ciel's face was bright red, flustered.

He wouldn't be but Ciel never had experience with dance whatsoever. Also, they were both guys..

"Why should we?" Ciel replied with a serious face but with flustered cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help but find this amusing.

"Tomorrow night, we are throwing a ball for you. The academy always does when it gets a new member. If you don't want to dance then I assume you already know how?"

"I-I" Ciel stuttered making Sebastian grin. He walked towards Ciel and took his hand.

"W-What are you doing!?" Ciel asked shocked. Sebastian chuckled.

"Teaching you how to dance." he replied. "Give me your hands."

"But your too tall!" Ciel whined but obligated. "Now what?" he asked impatiently but felt goosebumps when holding hands with Sebastian.

**Ciel's POV**

_His hands are so cold yet I like the feeling.._

"Listen to the music and let your body sway you to the sound. But also, don't try to step on my feet." Sebastian said. I rolled my eyes as I gripped my hand tighter.

"Alright." And with that being said, Sebastian and I started dancing. I watched my feet though as we were. I tried my best not to step on his feet.

"My lord?" he said, startling me. I looked up quickly and gazed at his eyes.

"Yes what is it?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"When dancing you must stare at your partner. Well, at least pretend."

I nodded. I gave out a small fine and we continued. Though it didn't last long because somebody barged in, by pushing the doors all the way.

"Oh Bassy I found you!" A man said walking towards us. immediately I pulled away and dusted myself. Then I examined the man.

He had long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-frame glasses. Apparently, it seems like he might like the color red.

Sebastian sighed. "What do you want, Grell?"

This, so-called, Grell was walking towards Sebastian with a flustered face. "So I must have a reason to see my darling?" he asked with a grin.

_Maybe they're dating.._

But that thought instantly fell apart once Grell tried to jump on Sebastian, who moved just in time.

Grell fell on his face. "Oh Bassy! Stop playing hard to get!" he said with a smile. Sebastian glanced my way, that made Grell notice me.

"Oh my! I didn't notice somebody else was here! Well, hello! I'm Grell Sutcliff!" While introducing himself, he made a weird pose.

He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and was doing something with one of his hands.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm tired. Sebastian, walk me to my room." I said. Sebastian smirked.

"For once I agree with you. Let's go."

Sebastian and I now were walking away, leaving the weird red-head.

"So you walk away with the girl but not with me!? Once she finds out the truth, you'll be done for!" Grell hollered. Sebastian stopped and so did I. He turned around to look at Grell.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You see, I'm merely one hell of a butler."

I let out a small gasp. _What is he talking about? Truth? Hell of a butler? _

"Now we should get going, right my lord?"

"Huh? Oh, right." I replied, walking away with him.

One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be able to trust this man.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like it was OOC! I finished Black Butler but re watching because I need to capture their personalities! Anyways, hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
